A New Year
The boys host Ferbstock '12, the largest rock concert in history, in their backyard. But when Baljeet succumbs to stage fright in the middle of a song, will the boys salvage the show? NOTE - this is also my first fanfic, so let me know if the formats off or something. Storyline Phineas POV - When I woke up, for two seconds I had no idea what day it was. For two seconds. Then I remebered. THE FIRST DAY OF SUMMER VACATION! Finally, we could focus entirely on our projects, spending all our time with our friends - Buford, Baljeet, Isabella... I shake myself as wierd thoughts enter my head. That kind of stuff has been happening ever since that one day of last summer, when something happened, but it's very fuzzy, I can't quite remeber... I turn as Ferb bolts upright in bed, awake. Suddenly, something hits me. "Ferb, where's Perry and Candace?" Ferb answers, "Well, the author doesn't want to add a Perry subplot where he feels it will not advance the story, and Candace is outside, setting up all those camera's and motions sensors we made for her." This information is punctured by a crash and Candace screaming profanities at the unfortunate inanimate objects. I shrug and sit back for a moment. I smile. "Ferb, I know what we're gonna do today!" Isabella POV - I was awake when I heard the sound of construction and Phineas' golden voice ringing out from his backyard - "A little young to be ordering 500 sq feet of steel? Aw Tom, you know us, always thinking big. By the way, here's your backstage pass." I get dressed and bolt across the street just as I see them raising a banner in the backyard - Ferbstock '12. Hmm. I enter slowly - must make a good impression to start the summer. Thus, I trip over my shoelaces. Crud. I hear footsteps. "Isabella, are you okay?" Phineas takes me by the hand (squeal!) and lead me over to the tree, which is now blocked out by a massive stage being built by Ferb, Buford and Baljeet. "Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. Thanks." I smile. "So, Whatcha doin'?" Baljeet POV - I see Isabella and Phineas dancing around their obvious attraction, and I think to myself "Mishti Mishti Mishti." Isabella belongs with Phineas, and I belong with Mishti - yes, the jealousy is gone. I am rewarded for my self control by Buford coming up behind me and dropping a jelly donut on my head. "What the heck was that for?!" I scream. "I don't know. Buford got bored." "Just go back to supervising!" He shrugs and leaves. Sighing, I go back to my work. Phineas POV - By Noon, the stage is up, and we've retreated to the garage to prepare for the show. Isabella pipes up, "So Phineas, what are we actually doing?" Oh crud! I forgot to tell them! No matter. "Today, my friends, we are going to throw the BIGGEST ROCK CONCERT EVER!" Everyone claps, even Buford. "We are going to reform the Baljeatles and play this show, with Isabella being added as rythmn guitar and backing vocals. Baljeat, your on lead vocals. Ferb, you got bass, Buford, your drums, and I'm playing lead and singing backup with Isabella." For some reason, she plushes. No matter. "Here's the setlist." I click a button, and a list of songs appears from the 3D projector we made for Clive Addison. Summer Belongs to You Alive - Pearl Jam Lithium - Nirvana Touch Me I'm Sick - Mudhoney Freak Scene - Dinosaur Jr. November Rain - Guns N' Roses Carpe Diem Gimme a Grade Mr. Brownstone - Guns N' Roses Little Fury Things - Dinosaur Jr. Heart Shaped Box - Nirvana Black Hole Sun - Soundgarden Hey Joe - Jimi Hendrix All Apologies - Nirvana Feel the Pain - Dinosaur Jr. Baljeet pipes up, "I'm detecting a serious alternative and hard rock bias in this setlist." Buford looks at him menacingly. "Which is good, yes very good!" he squeals. We hear a roar outside. The introductions are being made - "Back to ring in the summer, with the a new and improved lineup, (Isabella smiles) here to tell it like it is, the gods from mount olympus, lead by the fabulous Phineas Flynn and famous Ferb Fletcher (the crowd roars like a jet plane) THE BALJEATLES!" And with that, we run to the stage. Baljeet POV - We fly through the first few songs, but about halfway through the "Yeah Yeah's!" of Lithium, I realize how many people are out there...I black out. Buford POV - Oh my gosh! My nerd! I jump up from my drums as the crowd gasps and drag him of the stage. Phineas POV - This is bad. Baljeet will be okay (he's regained consciousness) but he's in no shape to play. Isabella POV - I look at Phineas. He looks so shattered - no even through the first day, and already problems. I will NOT let Phineas down. "Phineas..." I begin. "Yeah?" he asks, turning to me. I set my jaw. "I can do the lead vocals if you want... I'm cut off as Phineas hugs me, crying out "Thank you thank you thank you thank you!" Oh. My. GOD! Phineas turns and faces the others. "LET'S DO THIS!" Phineas POV - The next several hours are a whirlwind. Isabella is amazing. She oozes confidence on Mr. Brownstone and Touch Me I'm Sick, nails J Mascis's drawl on all of the Dinosaur Jr. songs (while I slam out his buzzed lead) and on the Nirvana songs - it's like Kurt's still with us, his pain is there in Isabella's voice. Finally, we finish Feel the Pain, and begin to leave. "MORE! MORE! MORE! MORE!" The crowd roars for an encore. I face the others. "What song should we do?" I ask. "Just Like Heaven, by the Cure." Ferb's voice startles me. I smile. Perfect. We run out on stage one more time. Isabella POV - Phineas whips the crowd into a frenzy, saying, "We will play one more! This is Just Like Heaven!" He turns to the rest of us. "Since we don't have a keyboard, we're gonna do the Dinosaur Jr. version. Okay?" I smile. MORE DINOSAUR JR! We all nod. We start to play our respective openings, merging our instruments into one distinct sound. Phineas starts to sing. (it would be a little wierd if Isabella song these first lines) "Show me how you do that trick the one that makes me scream she said the one that makes me laugh she said, she threw her arms around my neck." I smile, picturing myself in that girls shoes. I sing the next verse with Phineas. "Show me how you do it and I'll promise you a promise I'll runaway with you, I'll runaway with you." Phineas breaks off into a short lead break, then returns for the next verse alone. "Spinning on that dizzy edge I kissed her face, I kissed her neck and dreamed of all the different ways I had to make her glow" I launch into the next verse, smiling as I once again imagine that I'm the girl in the song. "Why are you so far away she said why won't you ever know that I'm in love with you that I'm in love with you?" I realize with a start that I'm singing this not to the crowd, but to Phineas. He looks at me with a confused face, but smiles. "YOU!" Ferb roars with a voice as wide as the ocean. He continues, with Phineas answering every yell. YOU! soft and only YOU! lost and lonely YOU! strange as angels dancin in the deepest oceans twisiting in the water you're just like a dream!" Phineas roars into a screaming, fuzzed out solo as I echo "You're just like a dream"! I watch Phineas go into his own world, producing strange and wonderful sounds on his guitar. Yes, I tell myself, I'm very lucky to have this guy as a friend. Phineas POV - As I return from my short journey into the world of guitar heaven, I realize that Isabella is kinda - staring at me. She was singing at me, I think to myself, not the crowd, on that one line! I wonder why... I push this thought from my head as we enter the final verse, as Isabella and I sing the entire verse together. "Daylight whipped me into shape I must have been asleep for days and breathin' lips and through her name I opened up my eyes I find myself alone, alone alone above a ragin sea that stole the only girl I loved and drowned her deep inside of me!" "YOU!" roars Ferb, and the song ends. Candace POV - I can't believe it. I GOT IT ALL ON TAPE! I run to Phineas backstage. "PHINEAS! YOU ARE SO BUSTED! I got the whole concert on tape! Wait until Mom sees... Suddenly a dude in a sports coat grabs it. "Thanks! Ferbstock '12 - The Concert Expiericne! I can't wait to release it!" I gasp. It's gonna be in theaters? Even better! The sports coat guy keeps talking. "Man! I'll have to release it in only Japan, where the Bajeatles are big!" And with that soul crushing news, he leaves. I sigh. Suddenly my phone rings! ITS JEREMY! I laugh maniacally and leave. Phineas POV - The guy with the sport coat, who is from Huge-O-Records, also takes the stage with him, saying he might need it. I don't care. Makes clean up easy. We say goodbye to Buford, who brings Baljeet home in his little babycarrier thing that his chiropracter recommended. Isabella smiles. "That really was the biggest concert ever! We can use all the profits we got to fund the entire Fireside Girls organization for the next 10 years!" "Awesome!" I reply. I notice that Ferb has suddenly disappeared. Isabella walk up to me slowly before pulling me in to a quick hug. "Well, see you tomorrow!" she says, going beet red. She leaves. That memory pops up again - something memorable, something with Isabella, and then a flash - and its gone again. I shrug. I'll figure it out tomorrow. Isabella POV - It's not gonna be easy. 10 years of friendship have built a wall of obliviousness around him. A wall I can bring down. I smile. This is going to be a great summer. Ferb POV - After Isabella leaves, I magically reappaer with the assistance of the author. Phineas turns to me. "Well Ferb," he says, "you know what they say about rock n' roll." I turn on my AC/DC voice - "ROCK AND ROLL AINT GONNA DIE!" Category:Fanon Works Category:POV Story's Category:Dialogue